Fall
by PKlovesDW
Summary: How Draco fell after all the hard work. HP/DM slash. One-Shot! By DW.


**A/N: **Just a little One-Shot I made for the: A Country Music Challenge. Short and sweet, I think.

**Disclaimer: **Harry and Draco are not mine, but J.K.'s. The song is from Clay Walker with Fall. A beautiful song I had the pleasure of discovering today.

**Summary: **How Draco fell after all the hard work. HP/DM slash. One-Shot!

* * *

><p><em>Hold up, there you go again<em>

_Puttin' on that smile again_

_Even though I know you've had a bad day_

_Doin' this and doin' that_

_Always puttin' yourself last_

_A whole lotta give and not enough take_

_But you can only be strong so long, before you break…_

Harry was sitting on the couch when Draco walked in, looking as tired as ever. "Draco, come, sit down."

Draco gave him a sad smile. "I can't, Harry. Maybe later." He then disappeared in his study, leaving behind a broken hearted Harry. He would've loved to see the Draco from their Hogwarts years again. Instead Draco was now working hard, to salvage what was left from the Malfoy name. He only did it for his mother, a thing which Harry found admirable. But Draco gave way more than he got, and Harry wondered how long Draco could take it, before he was going to give, going to break. He worked crazy, long hours to help others as much as he could. It was truly admirable, if only Harry got to see him smile for real again. He noticed Draco had one of those days again. A bad day, which only caused Draco to close himself off again.

This time Harry was going to put a stop to it. What kind of partner was he for Draco, if he didn't do what was right? He stood up, firmed his resolve and knocked on the door. "Draco, can I come in?" When he got no reply he pushed the handle down, but the door didn't give. He pulled out his wand and whispered a quick _Alohamora_. He opened the door and what he saw made his heart break and shatter in a million pieces, scattering it all around.

"Harry? Go away. You don't have to see me like this," Draco whispered softly, wiping away one of his tears.

_So fall, go on and fall apart_

_Fall into these arms of mine_

_I'll catch you, every time you fall_

_Go on and lose it all_

_Every doubt, every fear_

_Every worry, every tear_

_I'm right here_

_Baby, fall_

"I won't," whispered Harry, before he hurried over to where Draco was seated. He cradled him to his chest and rocked him. "Tell me, Draco, please. It's okay to cry. You've been strong for so long. I'm here, Draco. I won't go anywhere."

_Forget about the world tonight_

_All that's wrong and all that's right_

_Lay your head on my shoulder, and let it fade away_

_And if you wanna let go, baby, it's okay_

"I can't. I should help, Harry. They need me to help."

Harry shook his head, disbelieving it had came that far. "Listen to me, Draco, they only use you. They are milking it for what it's worth, seeing you dying a bit every day. Seeing you die bit by bit every day is tearing me apart. It's breaking my heart, seeing you hurt."

_Fall, go on and fall apart_

_Fall into these arms of mine_

_I'll catch you, every time you fall_

_Go on and lose it all_

_Every doubt, every fear_

_Every worry, every tear_

_I'm right here_

_Baby, fall_

Draco laid his head on Harry's shoulder, lightly kissing his neck. "Harry, my mother needs me. I'm only doing this for her. To ensure her safety."

"Which is very admirable, but is tearing you down. You know I love you, and I don't want to see you hurt, which you are. Please, Draco, at least cut some things down. You can't continue like this. I won't stand for it. I don't want to revolve around you, but with you. Together, as we promised."

_Hold on, hold on, hold on to me…_

Draco squeezed his eyes shut in an attempt to stop the flood of his tears. He clutched Harry's shirt and held on as best as he could. Harry was right, he couldn't continue on like this. It was maddening. Draco nodded. "I love you, Harry."

It was all the answer Harry needed.

_Fall, go on and fall apart_

_Fall into these arms of mine_

_I'll catch you, every time you fall_

_Go on and lose it all_

_Every doubt, every fear_

_Every worry, every tear_

_I'm right here_

_Baby, fall…_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **The End!


End file.
